


Blackout

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Seto was just about to win that duel. And then the world went black.





	Blackout

“I put my card face down and end my turn.” Yami Yugi said simply.

Seto smirked and could practically taste his victory. There was no way Yami could pull this one out of his ass. Seto had almost double the life points and more monsters on the field! There was no way he could win this one. Seto was about to play his own card, maybe even finish the duel completely, when everything went black. Blinking, he heard Yami call out.

“Um Kaiba? What happened?” he called and Seto growled.

“Looks like a power outage, Seto. The whole city is dark.” Mokuba called from the ground, his laptop the only light source.

“Well, the storm was pretty bad when we came in.” Yugi pointed out.

Seto could have killed someone. He had been so close, so fucking close to finally beating the other man. Holding back a scream of rage, he watched as the back-up generators switched on. They weren’t strong enough to restart the game, that would drain the power too fast, but they were strong enough to make the podiums move so they could get down.

“That’s handy.” Joey muttered, leaning against the wall.

“You should always be prepared, especially in a company like our’s.” Mokuba said proudly next to him.

“Oh, that’s true.” Yugi said from Joey’s left.

Yugi had come along just to see the duel and had brought Joey with him. Honestly, Seto wasn’t sure why he even let Joey in, but he figured it would be nice to have an audience when he finally crushed Yami.

“Anyway, there should be a handle off to your left. It will activate the podiums to get down.” Seto explained.

Yami looked down and at the same time, they both reached for it and activated it. The podiums started to move down, but soon there was a harsh grinding noise and they stopped. Both were only a few inches down and stuck, no matter how they pulled on the handle. Seto growled loudly and turned to look at Mokuba, who winced and ducked his head behind his laptop.

“I thought we just had these fixed, Mokuba.” Seto demanded.

“I mean, I did have a note to have someone look at them.” he replied weakly.

“Mokuba! What happened to ‘always be prepared’!” Seto snapped.

“Oh relax, Money-bags. Give the kid a break.” Joey said annoyed.

“Yes, well, now we are both stuck up here until the power comes back on!” Seto snapped.

Yugi moved over to Yami’s side and frowned. Yami normally didn’t like heights too much. He often played it cool, but Yugi could tell he was nervous.

“Are you going to be ok up there?” Yugi asked nervously.

Yami gave a shaky smile and a shrug. He didn’t want to admit it, but looking down was making him nauseous. He decided sitting on the ground was the best idea. As long as he had Yugi there to keep him calm, he should be fine, right? Joey saw this and frowned.

“Is there anyone here who can fix it real fast? At least get them down to a point where they can jump off?” Joey asked.

“All the techs went home for the weekend. We technically shouldn’t even be using this equipment.” Mokuba muttered, making Seto flush and look away.

Joey sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Mokuba got up and moved to a panel in the room, opening it to take a look inside. He scowled as he looked it over. Nothing inside made a lot of sense to him. Seto was usually the one who focused on the more mechanical side of things. Mokuba prefered coding. Joey leaned in over his shoulder and looked around as well.

“Think we can fix it?” he whispered.

“I don’t know, but if Seto has to stay up there any longer, he might blow a gasket.” Mokuba replied quietly.

“And Yami doesn’t look too good either.” Joey muttered.

Joey eyed the different components before reaching inside. Mokuba was quick to grab his arm, startled.

“Wait, what are you doing?” he hissed.

“Relax, I saw something I recognized from when I used to work on cars. I think I might be able to get it to work for a moment or two.” Joey replied.

Mokuba frowned as Joey rolled up his sleeves before sticking his hands inside. He moved back so Joey could get to it easier. Thankfully, Seto couldn’t see them from where they were or Mokuba had no doubt he would flip his lid. There was another grinding sound and then a cling before the podiums started to move again.

“Mokuba?” Seto called, startled.

He stepped off the podium and when he turned the corner, he almost had a heart attack seeing Joey’s hands in the panel.

“Mokuba.” he growled and Mokuba winced.

“He got you down though.” Mokuba said quickly as Joey closed the panel.

“That is true, Kaiba.” Yami said, his arm curled around Yugi’s shoulder.

Seto looked like he was choking on his own saliva. Mokuba justed rolled his eyes.

“Just say thank you and we can move on already. We should probably head somewhere more comfortable until the power comes back on.” Mokuba stated.

“Just leave it, Mokuba. He clearly can’t do it.” Joey said tauntingly.

Seto growled and got right up in his face.

“Thank you, Mutt.” he said with a hiss and Joey rolled his eyes.

“Welcome, Money-bags. Now, back up. Your breath sticks.” Joey said moving past him.

Seto frowned and looked at Mokuba who snickered as he grabbed his laptop.

“He’s right though.” Mokuba said as Yugi and Yami followed behind Joey.

Seto shot him a glare and Mokuba winked. They headed towards the office, taking the stairs to the next floor up. It was a little bit of a bitch to get the door open since it also ran on electricity, but with enough force, they got it open. Yami and Yugi plopped themselves down on Seto’s couch while Mokuba took the chair in front of the desk. Seto took his desk chair and Joey just sat on the ground. It didn’t take long for the electricity to come back on, but there was an unanimous decision to stay in the building until the storm outside ended. As the hours ticked by, Seto began to get restless and Joey noted it.

“Hey, Yugi, do you remember the day we became friends?” Joey asked suddenly.

Blinking, Yugi tilted his head to the side. He was definitely startled by the sudden question.

“Of course. I mean it’s not the best story, but it’s our’s.” Yugi replied.

“Oh?” Yami asked.

“Yeah, you remember, right? You were there too.” Yugi asked.

“Ah, I wasn’t really conscious during that part to be honest, so a lot of it is fuzzy.” Yami said sadly.

“Oh, well it all started with this bully, Ushio.” Yugi started.

For Seto and Mokuba, who always assumed Yugi and Joey had been friends since childhood, the story was interesting and certainly gave some insight into their relationship.

“So you used to bully Yugi?” Mokuba asked, looking at Joey, who winced.

“Yeah, I was kind of a punk back then.” Joey admittedly shamefully.

“Kind of?” Seto mocked and Joey glared.

“Well, you certainly weren’t winning any Nice Guy Awards yourself, asshole.” Joey growled.

“I didn’t have time to be nice, I had a company to run.” Seto replied simply.

“You could have been nicer.” Mokuba muttered and Seto shot him a glare.

“That’s all in the past now though. We can forgive and move on, right?” Yami asked.

“I suppose.” Joey muttered.

Seto rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He still wasn’t sure about this whole ‘friends’ thing, but Mokuba seemed to enjoy it and that was enough for him.


End file.
